Sammy's No-Day
by A-very-supernatural-fan
Summary: Two-year-old Sam Winchester has learned how to say no... to his father's big irritation. Dean is 6, Sam is 2.


**SAMMY'S NO-DAY**

**Summary: **_Two-year-old_ _Sam Winchester has learned how to say 'no.. to his father's big irritation. _Dean is 6, Sam is 2.

**Author's note: **After the dramatic finale of season 8, I figured it was time to write something a bit lighter, so here's a silly little story that just randomly popped into my head. Let's try to survive the hiatus together, people!

-Elisa.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN **

"_A 'No' uttered from the deepest conviction is better than a 'Yes' merely uttered to please, or worse, to avoid trouble."_

- Mahatma Gandhi

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN **

"No!" Two-year old Sam Winchester exclaimed, stamped his feet on the ground and tried to wrestle away from his father.

"Yes!" John shot back, keeping a firm hold of his squirming toddler as he tried to pull a t-shirt over the kid's head. "You're wearing the t-shirt, Sam."

"No!" Sam insisted, the frown-line between his eyes getting deeper as he continued to squirm in his dad's hold.

"Sam, you'll do what I tell you to do!" John spat – once again trying to pull the t-shirt over Sam's floppy brown mop of hair without much success.

John's anger flared - his patience with the kid quickly slipping away as the two-year-old simply shook his head.

"No." Sam said and then grimaced when his father forced his arms into the sleeves of the t-shirt with a solid grip. "Ow!"

The cry from his younger brother made Dean put down the comic book he'd been pretending to look through, and he bit his lower lip as he watched the exchange between his dad and little brother.

"Dad please, you're hurting him." Dean said and John then turned a disapproving look in Dean's direction.

"Don't you start with me, Dean." John said with a warning finger, but loosened his grip of Sam nonetheless. "It's bad enough that your brother's throwing a tantrum. I'm not in the mood to deal with you too, understand?"

"Yes sir." Dean said and hid behind the comic book once more – although his eyes stayed above the top of it, focused on the scene in front of him, as Dean kept vigil over his little brother.

Truth was that Sam had been pushing their dad's buttons a lot lately. Ever since the kid had recently learned how to say 'no', he had been using the word as often as possible – to their father's big irritation and dismay. John Winchester always had a lot of things on his mind; he was short-tempered and impatient, and those characteristics just didn't go very well with Sam's newly-discovered independence. Purposely or not, the two-year-old was testing his boundaries on every chance he got and it was driving the oldest Winchester insane.

"Sam!" John barked at his youngest and raised his voice to a shout when Sam once again fought his attempt to put on the shirt; the kid managing to shrug his arms out of the sleeves. "_Stop it right now, damn it_!"

The heated outburst startled the two-year-old who went from stubborn and defiant, to scared in a heartbeat. A tense silence fell upon the motel room while John held his breath and Dean inwardly cursed at his dad. Sam's bottom lip started quivering as he stared wide-eyed at his father, and a couple of seconds later the kid started wailing on the top of his lungs.

"Oh for crying out loud.." John sighed and let go of his crying boy as Sam fought to get away from him – knowing all too well _who_ Sam wanted comfort from. And it sure as hell wasn't his father.

John tiredly rubbed his temples while Sam slipped out of his grip and threw himself right into his big brother's waiting arms.

"Hey hey.. Don't cry, Sammy." Dean soothed as he picked Sam up and felt his brother's small arms wrap around his neck. "You're okay."

"Make sure he wears the damn shirt." John told his oldest with weariness and shot his crying kid a regretful look before picking up his jacket and leaving the motel room.

Dean closed his eyes as the door slammed shut and gently shushed his still crying brother.

"You're okay." Dean promised and rubbed Sam's back until the kid settled down.

"D-Daddy's mad." Sam sniffled with a miserable pout.

"I know." Dean sighed and put Sam back down on the ground again. "You gotta stop making Dad so mad, Sammy."

Sam just blinked up at him with wide innocent eyes and Dean sighed once more before wiping the tears off Sam's face with the back of his sleeve.

The two-year-old didn't understand how much he was pushing his limits and what an impact it had on their already stressed-out father, but Dean knew that Sam's constant no's made their father mad. He also knew that his dad didn't have time to deal with Sam's defiance. John Winchester fought monsters on an everyday basis and - although Dean couldn't fully understand what it meant yet – the oldest Winchester brother had a feeling that his father knew more about how to handle monsters than how to get his youngest dressed. Dean was only six years old but_ he_ understood how to handle his little brother. He _knew_ Sam, spent twenty-four hours a day every single day with the kid, and – Sam testing his boundaries or not – Dean knew what to do in this situation.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and guided the kid back to the abandoned t-shirt before picking the cloth up from the ground.

"You have to wear a shirt, Sam." Dean said and continued before Sam could open his mouth to protest. "But _you_ can decide which one it's gonna be; the blue one _or _the green one."

Dean held up both shirts and the two-year-old looked between the shirts with a thoughtful expression on his little face. Sam tilted his head a bit to the side and sucked on his thumb before making up his mind.

"Gween." Sam announced and Dean lit up in a light smile.

"Green it is." Dean said, discarded the blue shirt that John had spent ten minutes trying to get Sam to wear and easily pulled the green shirt over Sam's head.

**_ SPN _ **

"Sam, eat!" John ordered with annoyance when Sam clenched his mouth shut and shook his head at the offered food. "Oh for the love of.."

John put his cutlery down hard on the table in frustration which unfortunately caused his beer bottle to tip over and spill all over the table.

"Son of a..!" John exclaimed, jumped up from his chair as the liquid soaked his clothes, and quickly raised the bottle again before more would spill. "Fuck!"

While drops of beer were still dripping from the edge of the table, the head of the Winchester family wiped at his shirt with a dish towel and looked between his boys. Dean was suddenly very focused on his meal, but Sam was looking at him like was he wondering what the hell his father was doing.

"You better be eating when I get back, Sam." John warned his youngest boy, before throwing the towel into the sick and disappearing into the bathroom to change his clothes.

When John returned from the bathroom a couple of minutes later, Sam was eating like John had told him to do. Pleased with the turn of events, John sat down by the table and continued his meal – not knowing that the only reason why Sam was eating was because Dean had made a deal with the kid while their father had been gone.

"If you eat your dinner, Sam, then I'll play with you afterwards." Dean had told his little brother and had been both happy and relieved when Sam had started eating.

Crisis averted.

**_ SPN _ **

Six-year-old Dean Winchester was annoyed and beyond tired. Sam had been a pain in the ass during their entire nightly routine and Dean's patience with the kid was gone.

At first, the two-year-old had refused to get his teeth brushed.

"No." Sam had said and had clenched his mouth shut so that Dean had accidentally smeared toothpaste all over his brother's cheek in his attempt to stick the toothbrush into Sam's mouth.

After that, the two-year-old had declined to use the potty. And then Sam hadn't wanted to wear his pajamas.

"No." Sam had said with a shake of his head.

"Sam." Dean had sighed tiredly.

"No." Sam had repeated with stubbornness although he _had_ ended up getting his teeth brushed, used the potty and was wearing his pajamas by the time Dean tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams, Sammy." Dean said with a yawn.

"No." Sam answered and Dean made a frustrated sound.

"It's like you don't even know how to say anything else!" Dean complained and threw his hands up in the air in frustration which made Sam giggle. "It's not funny, Sam."

"No!" Sam happily exclaimed and giggled a bit more.

"Sometimes you're _so_ annoying." Dean sighed with a roll of his eyes. He then decided that his little brother had been scolded enough for one day and added: "You know I love you, right?"

Since he didn't expect to hear anything else than another 'no' from the youngest Winchester, Dean was quite surprised by Sam's answer.

"Yes!" Sam beamed at his big brother. "Me lovey De."

"Thanks buddy." Dean smiled at his little brother, ruffled Sam's hair and made sure the kid had his teddy.

"Night Sam." He then said before crawling to bed himself.

When Dean let his head dump down on the pillow with a content sigh, the six-year-old decided that (even though it drove their father crazy) Sam could say no as often as he wanted – as long as he said yes to the things that really mattered.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN **

**THE END.**

**Feedback is forever welcomed ;)**

**- Elisa. **


End file.
